heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.17 - Fire, Hate and Arrows
The week before had had V-day and it had passed, the weekend after was over, and normal life had come back. Mostly. Down at the piers, Robyn had left the Smart she had swiped 2 weeks ago open for anyonne else to take or to get found, so she could take a new one. Her feet directed her through the allys of containers towards the more inhabited parts of town, where she had already parked her new vehicle, a Honda. On her back the quiver moved a bit as she walked along the way, not really looking over her head for watchers or followers. Close to her destination, in the second story of the Port office, was a not too well armored safe, full with the money from a recent deal that was not quite legal. But what would become trouble this night was the gathering of the white-hooded guys on the harbor grounds, watching at their leader. ---- Fantomex has the worst luck in Gotham, serious. Every time he tries to steal some trinket something goes horribly wrong. Yesterday he got shot repeatedly, so he has been resting inside EVA, in deep meditative trance. EVA is pretty much invisible, so nobody has noticed the insect-like flying saucer landed on top of one of the nearby warehouses. Mostly healed, the white-clad French (not!) thief is right now leaving his craft to do a supply run. Not quite legal supply run. But he has itchy fingers; it has been too long since he grabbed something that isn't his. Now, other guys in white? Interesting. But it looks a case of cool color, wrong people. He sneaks closer, because he is a curious fool. ---- Robyn sways a bit as she follows down the path between the containers, not caring too much about possible onlookers from above or behind. The gwoup of KKK-members however listened to their leader for some more, who flung a hate speech about all those not white and christian and such. Then the guy at his left went to the back of an old, rundown VW van, just like those famous hippie vehicles, and pulled a bucket full of torches from its back. "Take the torches!" the leader yelled just as his helper placed the bucket in the middle. ---- 'Take the torches' how medieval-sounding! Fantomex is officially fascinated by this weird American ritual. He almost misses the one-eyed blonde. But he has sharp senses, and Robyn is a distinctive one-eyed blonde. Minding her own business at this time of the night, near the harbor. Fantomex keen detective instincts are... just not there, he can spot an attractive blonde a mile way, though (it is a French thing). And it feels strange to see to see one here and now, so he keeps an eye on her too. ---- The KKK Members step forward and get their torches, then one starts to light them and they pass the flame to each other. Half a minute later all the 8 people stand there with burning torches, a circle of burning hate as their leader continues to raise their hearts. Robyn is about halfway down the lane as she stops, because she spots the fire. She takes a step away from the middle of the path, pressing her back against the wall for a bit. The hair which falls from the hood of her pullover had a slightly reddish tint in the low light. ---- Arrowette is just running through, keeping warm in the cold and careful not to slip on the snow. She leaps across a gap between buildings easily. She's getting better at this. She lands with a light thump, and then keeps on moving, her quiver on her back and her bow hanging from a hook on it. Sometimes...she just enjoys running, it's more challenging than on a track, and more exciting. The black scarf keeps her head covered and her masked face in cover. ---- Fantomex is somewhat relieved the blonde is not part of the white freak show, because those guys need a good ass kicking on grounds of being morons. Still, it is not his business. Maybe a bat or two will fall on them like hungry vampires. It happens in Gotham. So instead of going for the obvious bad guys, like the good guy he is not, he goes to see if the one-eyed girl is up to no good. Which he is pretty sure she is, because one of his superpowers is that he can read body language. "Bonne nuit, mademoiselle," he greets, dropping close to Robyn from the rooftop. "Sorry to bother, but you look about to do something interesting and probably illegal, and I am ever curious." Obviously he has not seen Arrowette yet. ---- The suddenly dropping Fantomex was for sure not a pleasant surprise, as Robyn grabbed for her own bow and an arrow, placing the nock on the string with a swift movement - and it rocks up to aim at Fantomex neck. "No more word..." she grunted, the sharp tip glistning in the light that came over to her. "I am not going to do anything interesting, so if you try to arrest me for nothing, you are going to regret it, Mister." The Members of the KKK gather and start to form a double row, then they move on to march down the road. ---- Arrowette is running on the other side of the street, but she is going the same direction as the KKK members, so she will unfortantly (well for them) reach the same destination when the time comes. She isn't a quiet runner sadly, but she seems to be having fun, completely oblivious right now to what is really going on! ---- "My name is Fantomex," the masked, white-clad man with the French accent bows to Robyn. The mask prevents Robyn from seeing his face, but he seems outraged at the suggestion he would arrest her. "I am not going to... do I look like a bat, sacre bleu!" He sighs dramatically. "I am Fantomex, the greatest thief of Europe, probably from the whole world. You are perfectly safe with me," because, y'know, he just said he is a thief. So totally safe. ---- "You look like a freak that could be a bat if he didn't had a fancy for white masks." Robyn remarks, the arrow getting somewhat closer to the neck of the guy as he bows. "Keep your damned chivalry up your behind, I have things to do that don't tangent you..." Robyn's speech is interrupted as the KKK swarms out in front of the harbor Pub they targeted. It had been quite popular with the black harborworkers, and the white clad guys had special interest in it. As one of the visitors tried to leave it, he almost instantly got targeted by one of the hooded guys, who tried to hit him with his torch, and the black man had to retreat into the bar screaming. Robin cursed and turned on her heel to run - towards the direction the torchers had gone to. ---- Arrowette keeps running, but it's the scream and the flash of torches that catch her attention. She almost stops, but instead, she picks up speed again and pulls out her bow as she keeps on moving. Soon, she is pulling out an arrow, and when she lets one go, she's sadistic about it. Yep, sadistic! Arrowette just shot a lotion arrow at one of the torches to put it out, which means also splattering the KKK's outfit with LOTION, and the ground most likely some. She soon reaches the pub, standing atop it with another arrow pulled from her quiver. "Hello boys. You realize terrorism is illegal these days, right? Now, why don't you sit down like good little haters and let the police come arrest you? Or you can put your torches out, apologize, and go back home and think about your dirty deeds and malcontent hearts at finding scrape goats because you don't like yourselves?" You know, the Arrow Family is being a very bad influence on her her she thinks. ---- "So that was what they were going to burn," comments Fantomex. He thought it would be some warehouse, really. Then again, crazies in Gotham tend to be of the murderous kind. He spots Arrowette right away, which means he doesn't have to hurry to be a hero or anything. It might hurt his reputation. And draw unwanted attention. Instead he follows Robyn at a leisure pace, reaching with his illusion powers for the minds of the KKK gang. ---- The one goon who lost his torch to lotion looks at his white costume with whitish splatter, then starts to swing the no longer burning stick like a clup to smash it into the window of the pub. His buddies cheer for him, showing the not so nice finger to Arrowette to make sure they would not leave without at least trying to add arson and murder to jaywalking. And then Robyn is at the corner to the lane, a clear line of fire for her. The arrow she had aimed at Fantomex neck is still on her bow, and pulling it back se sends it off right into one of the goons ass, resulting in him falling over forward and dropping his torch. Lucky for him it does not land under him but in front, so he does not catch fire, but then Robyn has the next arrow on her weapon and releases it. Whistling the aluminum shaft travels through the air and enters right from behind into another unlucky white pride's knee, cutting tendons and dislocating the kneecap from behind. His torch falls... and just barely misses the coat of his pal right next to him - which makes two downed KKK-idiots, one without a torch and the other 5 still standing, but with open mouth under their cocky cowls. ---- "Alright, that does it," Arrowette says. "Destruction of private property..." But before she lets her next arrow go, she sees what happens below. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you so seriously lame you can't take them down without brute force? You are worse than an amateur and just acting like a thug! Leave this to me!" She releases a smog-alarm arrow into the center of the group, letting loose a loud, ear splitting sound. There is a reason she does that, because it's to distract them as she soon releases two more arrows. The second one is a flare arrow up into the air as an alert for the police to hopefully investigate. The second is a freeze arrow that she got caught how to mix and create thanks to Arsenal. He hits the ground about their feet to make the ground slick and to try and ice up some feet so they cannot move or run. ---- Fantomex is not doing anything useful, just walking towards the screaming KKK gang slowly. The white supremacists are sure screaming a lot, one of them even wet his sheet. That is because they just saw the Goddamned Batman coming from the sky and landing a few feet from them. It is a 10' Batman, made of shadows and eerily unreal, with glowing red eyes and three inch long fangs. He is also obviously dark skinned and screaming at them all kind of horrible threats. He breathed a cloud of smoke at them, and then froze their feet with his icy eye beams. Only the Klan members can see him, though. ---- Robyn glances up to the... almost skimpy clad heroine "Tells the one dressed like a cheap imitation of the bats? This is Gotham and those haters don't deserve anything but the electric chair," she calls back, already stringing another arrow to her bow, quickly setting aim at one of the screaming guys who did not stumble and fall on the ice. Then she releases it and it pins his torch to the wall - right through the hand holding it. "I am very merciful - we are not in Florida. The'll just remember each and any day never to try to burn people again - with any step they take and every license plate they make..." Very lucky for the KKK-guys no one dropped his torch onto the one next to him... at least until the last man standing decides to try his luck with tossing his weapon at Robyn while she was reloading. The moment she has the bow up again she just managed to shoot the incoming target away, and it spirals over the area, hitting one of the haters with the blunt end at the head and then end on the ice, melting a bit of it to suffocate the flame. ---- "Not your right to be judge and jury! Otherwise, I'll take you in too Miss Smarty Pants! So be useful, or sit in the time out corner!" Yes, Arrowette is basically telling Robyn to go to hell in a hand basket in a much nicer way. But she is also apparently very, very intimidating to the KKK-guys! "Ooooh Kay. Real scaredy pants on this team." But she is pulling out a real arrow and is shooting it at the torches. The force of her shots will knock the torches to the ground and to the ground. She sadly only has one freeze arrow, so that's the best she is going to get with that particular trick! ---- "Actually, you two are pretty good with those bows," comments Fantomex idly. Mostly addressing Robyn, because she is closer. "Oh ow, and that looks that is going to hurt for a while," he adds, seeing that hand impaled to the wall. He also waves cheerily to a couple of scared patrons that look to the street from the hole in the window. "It is all under control, aren't these girls magnifique?" ---- "The green clad Robin Hood imitator did not think too bad about me shooting the Falcone's arms and kneecaps, so who are you to judge my method?" Robyn remarks, aiming for the torch in the hand of the leader, just hitting it at the right point to let it fall to half an inch away from his robe, setting him to scream and beg for mercy from... Batman? "He's definitly barking the wrong tree..." Robyn adds confused, but the next arrow is already on the bow and this one directs for the chief of them again, giving the torch a little nudge before it flickers out, sending it rolling away from him. "See how merciful I am? I could have let him burn." ---- "Damn it, stop using excessive force on losers! They don't even have super powers! Are you seriously that skill-less?!" Arrowette is starting to sound honestly mad. "I swear, you use excessive force without need one more time, and you are being hauled in with them girl!" She sounds serious too. Her next arrow she shoots is actually a powder-puff arrow in someone's face, which sends them sneezing, coughing, wiping at their face and slipping on ice before going down HARD. They groan. See, even the most gentlest of arrows can be dangerous in the hands of Arrowette! She's just creative like that! That, and if her mom is going to slip them in, she may as well make them useful like the hairpin arrow! When Arrowette shoots that one, it is enough to capture two other KKK members by their oversized robes and pin them to a building wall without actually injuring them other than jerking them back (and perhaps knocking their heads against the building unpleasently by the force of the jerk back). Arrowette may be a newb when it comes to superheroing, but at least she has the skill to back it up as she takes people down in the least violent ways possible in this case. These aren't like the guys doped up on MGH, these are child's play compared to what she has been getting used to dealing with. "Now that is skill! Finesse, creativity, and getting the job done without a single drop of blood!" It isn't that Arrowette doesn't believe in violence, she shot one doped up MGH user in the foot and pinned it to the floor. she just believes there is a time and a place and excessive force is bad. "And I have no idea what you are doing Mr. White, but if it's useful, keep doing it." ---- "I am just stunned by your skill with the bow, Miss Black," replies Fantomex. He has not bothered to even draw his guns, but he keeps the Klan guys confused and bat-terrorized, most of them are unconscious anyway. "Although it sounds as Gotham's finest will arrive soon," a few seconds later the police sirens can be heard by everyone, coming closer. ---- "I just ain’t in possession of nifty trick arrows, babyface. And that powder thing is just cruel and unusual." Robyn remarks, searching for an arrow that does not carry either a triple bladed hunting tip or a bodkin, but one of the blunts. A very heavy blunt. "But want an unbloody shot? Sure, can do that." And with that she pulls the arrow fast to aim at the still standing, weeping and almost mentally broken leader again, giving him the shot right against not just one kneecap, no, shooting it in an angle so it first hits the left and get deflected towards the right kneecap. But instead of breaking both, it just hits the left one and then deflects upwards into the crown jewels of him. "Ouch, I guess that one will never again start an Arian pride speech. And come on, KKK is not Kindergarten, they are the worst scum there is, right after Nazis, Tyrants, corrupt cops and Chris King." Robyn seems to contemplate a second, then adds "Actually, put the cops above them, they at least do something for society besides being scum." With them all pinned to walls, laying KO on the ground or weeping in pain, Robyn glares into the direction of the blue-and-red lights coming in, then snorts "I better get away from here. If you ever meet the Bat, tell it to use a better mop at the harbor, so people can get their car without needing to inflict pain on a few scumbags." ---- "I call it women's revenge, and he has a mask on, so it was just mostly the eyes!" Which was the most sadistic part actually! But the girl then says, "The codename is Arrowette Mister!" Yes, poor Fantomex keeps getting called 'mister'. She soon leaps aff the side of the pub and down atop a closed dumpster. She slides off it and onto the ground before she darts out to shoot a Handcuff arrow. She actually manages to get the wrist of the guy and handcuff him to a light pole! "Alright, cops are about here. I think I already figured out the drill, you aren't registered, you usually don't like sticking around. And I swear, if they try to blame me for excessive force, I'm hunting you down Miss Green." ---- "Fantomex, enchante," replies the white-clad man to Arrowette. "But I'm afraid I should depart too. I am also rather unregistered." Not to mention wanted by Interpol, and a few other shadier agencies. He turns to Robyn and invites her to walk with him. Chances are he is going to get ignored, but he is persistent. ---- "Cruel and usual indeed. Add yourself to the end of the list, ‘cause some other institutions claim dibs." Robyn remarked, seeming to be somewhat happy NOT to be called by her name - because... how many one eyed archers with a golden glowing blind eye were out there? "If they blame you for excessive violence, just claim it was a huge Green Guy with anger problems. He's on the news every 3 or 4 weeks." Turning around she scoots off towards the Honda she had parked somewhere here - crap, another bunch of arrows less and no time to collect them. Category:Log